1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a strategy game and in particular to a three dimensional strategy game utilizing an assembly of game pieces to create specific geometric configurations, whereby the positioning of the game pieces alternates between a plurality of players and is dictated by a game piece directional indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three dimensional strategy games are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,307 discloses a three dimensional strategy game including four discs arranged one above another in three dimensions. Each disc contains locations wherein a game piece may be placed. The object of this game is for a player to arrange his game pieces into a particular geometric pattern such as a line, circle or spiral. The positioning of the game pieces is fully under the discretion of the player. The winner of a game is the player who produces a winning geometric pattern or the player who discovers a sequence unknowingly produced by another player.
Another example of a three dimensional strategy game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,681 which discloses a three dimensional variant of Tic-Tac-Toe. This game includes a cubic support lattice defining a series of cells into which game pieces may be placed. As in Tic-Tac-Toe, the object of this game is to form a specific geometric pattern such as three in a row or nine in a single plane. An important feature of this invention is that one game piece may be forced against another to move game pieces within the support lattice from one cell to another.
Two dimensional strategy games involving the assembly of geometric components and incorporating a random chance factor are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,953 discloses a game wherein each player must add geometric pieces to fill the surface of his playing area. In this game, a die is rolled to determine the shape of the next piece which should be added or removed from the playing area of the opposing player.
However, while each of these games are sufficient for their intended purpose, there is a need for a three dimensional strategy game incorporating the construction of geometric configurations which is manipulated by an element of chance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved three dimensional game of strategy, wherein multiple game pieces are assembled into geometrical configurations without the limitations imposed by a pre-existing support structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved three dimensional game of strategy, wherein multiple game pieces are assembled into geometrical configurations wherein the positioning of alternating game pieces is dictated by an orientation piece and a directional indicator.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game piece for use in playing the aforementioned game.